Ancillary Narrative 5
Ancillary Narrative Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. Theme park ride that takes our adventurers that join a battle with captain Haar and the crew to rescue a group of Felvar that have been taken captive by the Ascendant group, The Elevated. ' ' What is the genre? Adventure Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? Families 8+ (Height requirement of 42’’, at least 1 leg, lap and 1 arm to brace) How do they typically engage with media? Theme park goers vary in audience, but this attraction will be designed to market to wide variety of riders. The Hero — Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? Besides the rider, Captain Haar and the crew would be a solid viewpoint. The Physical Goal — What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? The goal is they save the Felvar and take down the evil doers in this story, the Elevated. The Emotional Goal — What is their emotional need? Get to save the day together! A huge emotional defeat and relief when the ride returns to the station. Personal Obstacle — What is their “fatal” flaw? Alone they are unable to accomplish the task, but with the rider’s help they will be able to save the Felvar. The Villain — Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? The Elevated, an ascendant group in our universe and their leader, Davile Miscavige. Justification — Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? Believing to be better than everyone else in the world, they take it upon themselves to manipulate and control events. Ultimately they are using the Felvar to draw out Captain Haar and his crew. Davile wants to see Captain Haar fail! Supporting Cast — Quickly describe some main supporting characters. Stryker, the first mate and one of our heroes throughout the Macro-Story. Remia, mysterious creature that still does not show a motivation but is always along for the ride. Lelux, a refugee who manages to fit into multiple character groups. She is a Humane character who has learned to live in a tough world, a deckhand who befriends striker and and helps him find and get Captain Haarlan back. She is a genius and is able to devise plans, and execute them with ease. Locations — Describe the primary locations used in the story. The Regalia is shown. Most of the story takes place in the Alturea Region of the sky and the Elevated’s ship Logline — Create a logline for the story using the following template: ' ' When a group of Felvar are kidnapped, it is up to our band of Stratherian’s led by Captain Haar to rescue them and foil the sinister plot of the Elevated to control the skies. Medium — With which medium will this story be created? Theme Park Ride: Manufacturer: Dynamic Structures, KUKA and RoboCoaster 4 seats on a robotic arm with Over The Shoulder Restraints on a robotic arm. Riders will pass through an intricate network of projected screens that will give the illusion of traveling through the world of Athria, specifically the sky. Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? We are bringing our audience directly into the action. Full engagement. It also hits the widest target for the amount of money that will need to be invested to pull this off. Platform — On what platform to you see this story being delivered or experienced? Platform here is irrelevant, however it is an interactive real world platform at best description. Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Complete immersion. Additive Comprehension — What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # Origin Story # Major Death # Character Reveal # Anticipated Showdown # Storyworld Reveal # Other Micro-Story Reveal We get to explore Captain Haar and the Tavern in yet another story that brings us further into the world. We get to introduce a new villian group, and vilian who exists in our world without destroying other additive comprehension we have planned. There are no major deaths to keep the story family friendly, but this opens us up to a huge region we haven’t explored yet. Bowl of Serial — Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 1. One-Off Story 2. Series Type of Series — If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 1. Serialized 2. Episodic 3. Anthology Opportunity to Shift — If this is an episodic or anthology series, you can strategically shift certain “episodes” into different mediums/platforms. If you have an idea of what that would look like, describe it here.